I Loved You Once, I Love You Still
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Post season five AU. Bobby's daughter turns up after eight years of living without contact with her father only to reveal the real reason why she stayed away and didn't speak to him. When she and Dean start to spend a lot of time together, romance blossoms as it did when they were teens, and Dean rediscovers a side him he forgot existed. Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Post season five AU. Bobby's daughter turns up after eight years of living without contact with her father only to reveal the real reason why she stayed away and didn't speak to him. When she and Dean start to spend a lot of time together, romance blossoms as it did when they were teens, and Dean rediscovers a side him he forgot existed. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Singer and other OCs.

**A/N: **A Dean/OC because I just love Dean, and I always have. He needs some love and someone to care for him, so here's a story about him and a teenage sweetheart regaining their love. I'm in a loved up mood, so here we are. Enjoy! Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**I Loved You Once, I Love You Still**

**Chapter One **

Brushing a strand of stray golden hair behind her ear, Amelia Singer took a deep breath and picked up the bags of the few possessions she had left, including her hunting equipment from her teen years.

The twenty-six year old stepped onto the porch of her father's house, biting her lip anxiously and wincing as she caught the split in it with her teeth. Her father was gonna be pretty pissed when he realised she was back without a word in eight years. But maybe he'd understand when he knew what happened...Although, men didn't seem to understand much. They hadn't in her life anyway. Gasping at the pain in her arm as she raised it, she knocked on the door, her dark eyes blinking away tears as one slipped out from her swollen and bruised left eye. It still hurt to try and open it.

The door opened to reveal her father, who was looking tired and worn with his age, but still those eyes were as warm as they always had been. His expression changed from a pissed off one because he was being disturbed, to one of shock and horror as he looked at his daughter. She was battered and bruised, tired and exhausted, looking like all the spark of life had gone from her.

"Amelia...?" He breathed, "What the hell?"

"Hey, Dad..." Amelia whispered, failing to hide her tears, "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch."

Bobby shook his head and pulled her into his arms carefully, hugging her close and breathing in her scent as she cried into his shoulder. He closed his eyes as he savoured the feel of his baby girl in his embrace again, and when they pulled away from one another he carefully cupped her face to examine her injuries.

"It took three years but I got brave enough to leave..." She whispered, "I got myself a bad one, Dad."

"God, all those talks I gave you when you were growing up..." Bobby breathed, "All those times I warned you..."

"I know." Amelia sobbed, "He wasn't like it at the start, he changed..."

"Most of them do, honey." Bobby said softly, stroking her hair and kissing her temple gently, "You're safe now, darlin'...You're home and safe. It's gonna be okay."

"Bobby?"

Both father and daughter looked up to see Dean and Sam standing in the hallway and as they set eyes on Amelia, Dean marched forward and wrapped her in his arms. Bobby and Sam were a little shocked as the two held each other, but due to their past and how close they'd been in their younger years, it was understandable that Dean wanted to protect her. He breathed her in, sighing as she cried into his neck.

"What's happened to you?" He breathed, "Who did this?"

"His name's Richard. We lived in Minnesota together for two and a half years." She cried, "He'll find me and take me away again."

Dean let her rest against him as he lay his head on hers, looking over at Bobby and then at Sam who nodded in understanding. That bastard wouldn't get within an inch of her because none of them would let it happen. Dean would kill him in a heartbeat and so would Bobby, and Dean almost hoped the guy came around just so they could show him what happened when someone messed wit Amelia.

"He tries to take you, he'll get a bullet in his skull. Simple." Bobby said, "You're safe here. He's not taking you back."

* * *

Dean went up to Amelia's room to check on her later that day, and he took her up her favourite tea and a slice of toast because she hadn't felt like eating since she got back, and he knew she needed something to eat. She'd been filled in on what she'd missed in her absence, and knowing that her first love had gone to Hell really hurt her and really upset her. Dean had held her for a long time after finding that out. He knew she'd be upset because of their past and she felt partially responsible for not being around to help. Gently, he knocked on the door, hearing her ask him to come inside which he did slowly, picking up the mug which he'd placed on a small bookcase by the bedroom door and heading inside, balancing the plate in his other hand.

"Hey..." He said quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Amelia replied softly, looking up at him with big, red, weepy eyes, "So tired. I've missed home."

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, approaching the bed slowly, "I've brought you some toast. And your favourite tea."

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling the long sleeves of her soft pink sweater over her hands, warming them a little as she reached out to touch his cheek, stroking it gently, "I've missed you. I've missed all of you...But you in particular."

"I've missed you too, y'know." Dean replied, "Eight years without a phone call, Amelia...I've worried a lot."

"I'm sorry." She began to cry again, hiding her face so he wouldn't see, "I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered softly, putting the tea and toast on the bedside table, "I get it, okay? You wanted to be independent, and your father was being a bit too strict with you...It's alright."

He wound his arm around her and hugged her closely as she curled up into a little ball in his embrace. He looked over to her bedside table and saw a box of tissues, taking one and carefully lifting her chin to dry her eyes. If it was ever known that he did this he'd never live it down but he did things like this for Amelia. He did things that a boyfriend should because she'd never been treated with respect by any man she'd dated. Even he disrespected her when he 'dated' her when they were teenagers. But he was young and stupid back then. Now he was older and wiser, he knew that how he'd treated her was wrong, but she'd never been mad at him for it or hated him for it which frustrated him.

"I'm so glad to be here, Dean. I can't even tell you how glad I am." Amelia said quietly, hugging him again.

"We're glad to have you back too, sweetheart." Dean said softly, watching her take the plate and place it on her lap, "Enjoy your food. Don't stay up too late tonight, huh? Get some sleep. If you've got anything you need or want to talk about, you know where we all are."

"Thank you." She whispered as he stood up to leave, smiling as he gripped her hand tightly before leaving her to eat.

As he got outside the door, he closed it and leaned against it. Closing his eyes, he sighed and ran his hands over his face as all his feelings rushed up inside him. It made him want to vomit because he realised he was head over heels for her all over again. Maybe she could be the woman who'd give him his apple pie dream.

He had to give her time to heal before he could find out.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Post season five AU. Bobby's daughter turns up after eight years of living without contact with her father only to reveal the real reason why she stayed away and didn't speak to him. When she and Dean start to spend a lot of time together, romance blossoms as it did when they were teens, and Dean rediscovers a side him he forgot existed. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Singer and other OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the first chapter. I hope you like the rebuilding of Dean and Amelia's relationship. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review! It motivates me to keep writing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**I Loved You Once, I Love You Still**

**Chapter Two**

The following morning, Amelia arrived downstairs still looking very worn and tired.

Her blackened eye remained closed but her lip appeared to be healing nicely, and as she took a seat at the table, her father placed a mug of coffee in front of her and a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. She thanked him quietly as he gave her a loving hug, and made a start on her breakfast.

"Dad, I was wondering if when I'm feeling better if I could redecorate my room." She said softly, nibbling on her toast gingerly like she was scared to eat it.

"Sure, honey." Bobby replied, "Dean can give you a hand if you want."

Dean looked up from his seat opposite Amelia, and glanced at Sam who gave him a soft smirk. He'd been so protective the day before and Sam and Bobby knew about the history Amelia and Dean had all too well. Maybe Bobby was trying to actually set them up subtly or something. The old hunter was a bit of a sly dog with stuff like that, and more often than not he caught the boys unaware. Sam wanted to question his surrogate father about this later, but Dean still had to answer Bobby's suggestion.

"Sure thing." He said with a smile, "Just choose what you wanna do and I'll follow your lead."

"Thank you." Amelia said quietly, smiling and blushing slightly at her former boyfriend.

After a half hour, she was still picking at her breakfast and Bobby knew his little girl needed some food inside of her because she was so thin and frail, and he didn't know how much longer she could go without eating.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked, watching her look up at him with an almost frightened expression.

"I can't eat it, Dad..." She whispered, her one open eye tearful and red, "I'm really sorry."

Bobby realised that she was scared of his reaction, and in all those eighteen years they'd spent together before she left, he'd never once been angry if she couldn't finish her food so he put it down to that bastard who abused her for three years.

"Hey, don't apologise." He said softly, kneeling down and reaching out to hold her hand, "If you can't eat it, you can't eat it. You've tried, and obviously you're not feeling up to it. It's okay."

He brushed a falling tear away and hugged her close to him, stroking her hair as she began to cry. He kissed her head and held her tight, rubbing her back and giving her all the love that he could. She needed as much as possible and she needed to feel safe, he realised that, so after she calmed, he slid the box of tissues in the middle of the table over to her and took her plate away, after leaning down to kiss the top of her head again.

Amelia, feeling embarrassed, wiped her eyes and left the table, going to sit outside on the porch to have some time to think. She thought about Dean and about her feelings for him and how they'd never gone away. She realised that he wouldn't want something so fucked up in his life because he'd had some pretty nasty things happen to him too. Her thoughts of rekindling their relationship suddenly dwindled and she felt almost suffocated. They'd been so close when they were together as teenagers. They'd slept together too, and when Dean had to leave, it broke Amelia's heart. It broke her heart enough to make her leave home.

"Amelia?"

She was broken out of her thoughts by Sam, who wrapped a small blanket around her and handed her another mug of tea.

"I'm just going out to the store. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." She whispered quietly, giving him a soft smile.

"Not even some cherry pie with whipped cream? Canned cream too...Your favourite." Sam said, trying to persuade her to eat something even if it wasn't very healthy.

"Thank you." She said, smiling brightly which made the younger Winchester smile in return, "That would be great."

Sam chuckled and headed to the salvage yard gates where the Impala rested, and Amelia was surprised that Dean let Sam drive that car. It was his baby after all. Settling down, she continued to think until it got too cold for her to stay outside any longer.

* * *

As the group sat in the living room researching for leads of a hunt that night, they were distracted by the sound of banging on the door. Fearful for Amelia's safety, the group grabbed a gun each and headed out into the hallway, while Dean instinctively pulled Amelia behind him. Bobby held his gun behind his back and opened the door, seeing a young man with blonde hair and green eyes looking flustered and angry, but he calmed as he looked at the older man.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if you had an Amelia Singer living here..." He began, "Only, we had a little argument and she's gone missing. I'm worried about her."

Bobby almost smiled. Her boyfriend had come looking for her and found her, but he'd also fund himself in a great pile of shit because the Winchesters and the older hunter were just about ready to kick his ass into the next millennium.

"Oh, you must be Richard." He said, "Yeah, she's just through here."

He let the guy in, slammed the door shut and locked it as everyone turned their guns on him. Amelia stood, frightened to death, clinging to the back of Dean's shirt like a frightened child would cling to an adult. Dean felt her trembling and he gently reached behind himself, keeping his eyes and gun trained on the guy in front of them, and he touched her hand reassuringly. He was going to keep her safe. She was alright. Richard wasn't taking her anywhere.

"You abuse my daughter for three years and expect her to just go home with you? Get real." Bobby snarled, "You're not taking her anywhere."

"Oh, you think your guns are gonna stop me?" He asked, pulling out his own gun, which Amelia recognised as one of her own, "Oh, yeah, Amelia? You left something behind, darlin'. Now, you're coming with me."

He went to move forward to get her but hit the chest of another man, who'd seemingly popped out of thin air. Dean looked at the three figures who'd suddenly appeared, and pulled a suddenly confused and very frightened Amelia closer to him to hug her. Castiel, Gabriel (who was believed to be dead as a doornail) and none other than Crowley stood before Richard, all glaring at him.

"You need to leave her be." Castiel growled, using his 'voice of doom', "You are never to touch her again."

"O-or what? Huh?" Richard asked, unnerved by the three figures.

"Or we'll kill you." Gabriel said darkly, "Slowly."

"Torture's one of my specialities." Crowley added, bringing out his black eyes, "I'll make you beg for death. Believe me."

Richard was quaking visibly. He slowly leaned down and put the gun on the floor, looking at the three figures who glared at him coldly. How could people just appear out of thin air? Was it even possible?

"What are you?" He asked them, watching and hearing Gabriel huff out a low, gruff chuckle.

"Two Archangels and the King of Hell. You really wanna test us?" He asked, watching Richard look to the ground as he contemplated his decision before quickly glancing at Dean, Sam and Amelia, giving them a little wink and a smirk.

Cheeky bastard. Gabriel always knew how to put on a show and Dean felt Amelia physically relax. She'd learned about the angels and how Lucifer had been defeated. Basically, she knew everything she needed to for when, or if, Castiel showed up again. Bobby didn't think he'd see Crowley again but here he was, protecting his daughter. The older hunter couldn't even understand why.

"I will not tell you again." Castiel told the quaking man, causing the air to fizzle as he unleashed surges of energy, "_Go_."

Then Richard bolted. He just ran out of the door and everyone knew that they'd never see him again. As the three figures turned around, Amelia shyly moved from behind Dean to stand in the open, trying to find ways to thank them.

"The pleasure's all ours, darling." Crowley said with a wink, looking over at Bobby who nodded to him gratefully, "Now...Let's have a drink, shall we?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Post season five AU. Bobby's daughter turns up after eight years of living without contact with her father only to reveal the real reason why she stayed away and didn't speak to him. When she and Dean start to spend a lot of time together, romance blossoms as it did when they were teens, and Dean rediscovers a side him he forgot existed. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Singer and other OCs.

**A/N: **Sorry for this late update and a lack of updates in general. I've been sick over my two weeks off work with a bad cold and have tried to get little bits done. I'm going to be updating _The Paths We Tread: Going Under_ soon, because I've been inspired to create a piece of art for it. It seems I'm okay with drawing Disney style, so I'll give it a go. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support with this fic so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**I Loved You Once, I Love You Still**

**Chapter Three**

"Amelia, if any of us had realised that you were Bobby's daughter, we'd have picked you up immediately and brought you home." Gabriel told her, "Bobby never mentioned you to us, and neither did Sam or Dean."

The group were stood in the living room, all drinking apart from Castiel and Amelia. After Castiel's horrible hangover experience he didn't want to drink ever again. Amelia related alcohol to her years of abuse, so she stayed as far from it as humanly possible. Crowley looked down at his glass of what he considered to be 'cheap' whiskey, earning a glare from Bobby who took his own down in one gulp. The rest of the group drank beer, as usual. Gabriel smirked around his next sip. The boys never changed.

"We all feel rather guilty that we didn't realise soon enough." Castiel said softly, "Crowley has met you before."

Everyone looked at Amelia and then at Crowley and back again. Crowley smiled at the young woman who looked at him softly, smiling rather weakly back in his direction. He moved over to her and knelt down in front of her, trying to make her look at him.

"She might not look like you, Bobby." He said, still looking at Amelia, "But she's certainly got your balls."

Amelia began to laugh and she looked over at her father, chuckling as she remembered where the two had met before. In a bar in Chicago. He'd chatted her up, she'd fallen for his charms, and the two had very nearly gone to bed together, until her hunting instincts had kicked in.

"You almost killed me, didn't you." He said with a soft smile, "I almost had you undressed, and then you realised what I was."

Amelia giggled and wound her arms around the demon's neck, causing him to startle slightly at the unexpected contact. She pulled away and looked over at Bobby who was glaring yet again at Crowley, and then noticed the hurt look on Dean's face.

"I was a battered woman, and I wanted some comfort." She said, "Crowley's got a way with words...I didn't realise that he was a demon until he hesitated at the apartment door. Obviously I had salt lines there. No devil traps, though. My holy water and my knife were under my pillow, so..."

"Where was Richard?" Bobby asked.

"Out..." Amelia answered, "He'd lock me in but I'd had a spare key made so I could go out whenever I pleased. Anyway...I let him undress me so far and then I reached for my knife and tried to kill him."

"So, you tried to bed my daughter, huh?" Bobby asked with an arched eyebrow, while Crowley chuckled a little nervously in response.

"I guess so...Yes."

Bobby broke into a chuckle and shook his head, rubbing his forehead lightly beneath the peak of his baseball cap as he poured himself another glass of whiskey, looking warmly at his daughter as Crowley returned to his spot against the wall.

"Well...now that the little rat is out of the way, it's time for some changes." He said quietly, "You wanna start decorating your room, Amelia? Maybe a fresh start will do you some good."

Amelia nodded, looking over at Dean to see what he thought of her father's idea. The elder Winchester took in her frail body, her bruised face and her soft expression, and he knew that he couldn't refuse her anything.

"I'll take you out tomorrow to look for paint and wallpaper, huh?" He suggested, "Maybe new furniture?"

Amelia nodded shyly and stood carefully from where she sat, smiling sadly at everyone.

"Well...Maybe I should call it a night..." She said softly, "Thank you all for helping me out...I know it's only early, but I'm just so tired..."

Bobby cast a look at Dean, who nodded at him in response and stood as well, making his way over to Amelia. She looked at him with confusion, allowing him to put a hand on her back gently.

"I'll walk you up." He told her softly, allowing her to turn to look at the others.

"Goodnight." She said quietly, hearing rounds of similar responses from the group before she and Dean made their way out of the room, "I'm okay, Dean."

"Are you, though?" Dean asked quietly as they headed up the stairs, "Sweetheart, I've known you long enough to realise when you're not okay."

Amelia bit her lip as the tears threatened to fill her eyes again and she just nodded, hiding her face from her former lover while they ascended the rest of the stairs. Dean slid an arm around her again and tugged her gently into his side as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"You know you can talk to me..." He told her, "It's okay to tell me what you're feeling...You know, if you can't tell your dad, that's okay too."

He was never like this with anyone else. Not even Sam. So, Amelia wondered if he still felt the same way about her as he had so many years ago.

"Thank you, Dean..." She whispered as a tear slid down her face, "Would you mind staying with me...Just tonight...?"

Dean looked from her eyes to her lips for a split second, but she didn't miss it, and he swallowed thickly before nodding in response to her question. No...He definitely couldn't refuse that girl anything in the world and he knew it.

"I'll just let your dad know...So he doesn't freak out, you know?" He said, voice thick with nerves, "Get yourself ready for bed."

As Amelia headed into her room, she didn't see the worry cross Dean's face. There was enough room in her bed, more than enough for the two of them. She made sure it was tidy and comfortable for him and went to the bathroom as he descended the stairs to get herself ready for bed. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom, and then changed into her pyjamas. A simple white t-shirt and grey pyjama pants combo. Then she brushed her hair thoroughly, startling as she saw Dean standing in the doorway in nothing but sweat pants watching her. She wondered how long she'd been in thought for.

"Your dad's not too keen on this idea." Dean told her, "But if you need me, you need me."

"Thank you." Amelia said quietly, "I appreciate this...I just...I don't feel safe on my own."

Dean climbed into her bed, followed by her as she turned onto her side. He could barely breathe as she reached around and took his hand, drawing his arm over her so he'd be holding her.

"Sorry..." She whispered as he tensed up, letting him go gently.

"No..." Dean replied, "Don't be sorry. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

He settled next to her, drawing her into his arms and allowing her to lie on her back while he stayed awake to watch over her. He cradled her body to his, keeping her held close before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dean." She whispered, her last waking thought registering the soft whisper of his voice in return.

"Goodnight, Amelia."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
